Amazing Grace
by Lioncourt619
Summary: The WWE loses one of their own and a fitting tribute is given at Monday Night RAW. How will the company cope, how will his friend's cope? WARNING: Character death! Might be hard to read.


**Author's Note: Okay, so death is never easy to handle. When someone you know and care about, no matter how old, dies it takes time to adjust to the fact that they will no longer be in your life. However, I think it is more painful when someone young dies very suddenly. I lost a friend last week, he was a year younger than me and his wife is pregnant…she's due around Christmas/New Year's. His visitation is tomorrow and his funeral is Thursday, this is not something I want to deal with, but it is life and so, to cope I'm going to kill someone…um…oops that sounds bad. I was listening to Amazing Grace and this story idea popped into my head, I'm hoping it'll help me cope a bit and deal with the days to come.**

Monday night RAW opened with somber tones. The fans in the stands watched as Michael Cole and Jerry "The King" Lawler walked to ring side dressed in black, eyes red and with none of their usual fare. They sat at the desk and waited. The news had reached WWE headquarters in the early hours of that morning and now the whole company was coping with a devastating loss.

Lillian Garcia stood back stage with her friend Leigh, both wore black dresses and armbands with his initials on them, it still didn't seem real. It was in his final wishes that the two of them sing together on the tribute show and so they would do it. Leigh dabbed at her tears with a tissue trying not to smudge her make up. Vince and Stephanie McMahon walked past them, heading to the ring to make the announcement. She didn't know how they'd kept this under wraps, but so far none of the WWE Universe knew he was dead. Leigh trembled as she watched the monitor and Vince told the WWE Universe that the WWE was in mourning.

Screams and cries echoed through the arena as the announcement was made; women and children started sobbing and a few of the men wiped tears from their eyes as they held their wives, girlfriend or kids close.

It was time, Lillian and Leigh walked to the ring, trying to keep their heads high. A little girl called out to Leigh and in a moment of weakness Leigh walked over and hugged the little girl. The girl clung to her neck for a minute sobbing and Leigh rubbed her back, telling her it would be okay. The girl kissed her cheek and then Leigh continued her trip to the ring. Vince nodded at her as she climbed into the ring. The rest of the roster and referees joined them, standing around the ring and up the ramp. Paul "Triple H" Levesque climbed into the ring and went to his wife's side. Stephanie leaned on him as the picture with his dates popped up on the TitanTron.

The music began and Lillian started to sing:

_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound, the saved a wretch like me. I once was lost, but now am found, was blind but now I see._

Leigh took a deep breath and began her section of the song:

_T'was Grace that taught my heart to fear, and Grace my fears relieved. How precious did that Grace appear, the hour I first believed. Through many dangers, toils and snares, I have already come; 'tis Grace hath brought me safe thus far and Grace will lead me home._

Lillian and Leigh turned to face the stage where I piper stood and started playing, the sound booming through the arena, he would have liked this. He loved the sounds of pipe, said it reminding him of home. Leigh took a deep breath to finish the song. Lillian and the piper would be harmonizing with her.

_When we've been here ten thousand years, bright shining as the sun; we've no less days to sing God's praise, than when we've first begun. Than when we've first begun!_

The arena erupted in applause, the song and the piper was a great tribute. Now that the song was over Leigh allowed herself to search for her husband's face in the group of superstars surrounding the ring; she saw him standing on the ramp, his black pants and shirt making him look like a ghost, the arm band with his friend's initials hugging his biceps. He turned and caught her eyes, his were red and tears streamed freely down his pale skin. Stephen "Sheamus" Farrelly threaded his way to the ring and took her in his arms. Most fans didn't know they were married, but he was wearing his wedding ring today and so was she. She leaned her head on his broad chest, listened to the beat of his heart as the bell rang twenty-one times, the WWE's version of a 21 gun salute. When the salute was over they both turned to the picture of their friend on the TitanTron as his theme music played for one last time.

**DREW MCINTYRE 1985 – 2013**


End file.
